Arms moving along an opening or slot in a column or tubular member are common in a number of industrial applications. One well known example of such arms is found on a fork lift truck. Another example is found in medical diagnostic devices such as some scanning equipment. In these scanning devices, for example, a patient lies on a bed and a diagnostic device on an arm travels along a path to scan the patient. Other applications include the field of robotics where a moving arm may be performing a task and travel in a slot in the device. In many of these applications there is a load bearing arm that travels along a slot or opening in a column. The arm rides on a carriage over one or more tracks or other means in the column.
One of the problems encountered in, for example, fork lift applications is the problem of dirt and debris entering the slot in the column where the arm travels ultimately causing problems in the operation of the fork lift. Fork lifts are frequently used in a warehouses or storage buildings which have a significant amount of debris and dirt present. In addition, significant amounts of dust can be generate in the working environments of these devices. These deleterious materials have a tendency to enter the slot in the column and cling to the interior of the column, thus creating undue wear on the moving parts and other problems in the operation of the arm. This problem is particularly acute where you have lubricants present on open surfaces in the interior of the column to facilitate movement of the arm in the slot. These lubricants have a tendency for attracting any dirt or debris which becomes attached to the lubricated parts due to the adhesive nature of the lubricants. This dust and debris can increase wear of critical moving parts.
Fork lifts, in many applications are also used outside where the arm and the slot are subjected to the environment, particularly moisture. In these situations the slot provides an entrance way for moisture that can cause oxidation of critical parts and reduce the useful life span of the equipment. In medical applications, besides the issue of undesirable material entering into the slot there is also the problem that the interior of the column can not be readily cleaned and disinfected. These recesses will provide a resting place for the dirt and debris that is often inaccessible. This dirt and debris will have a tendency to harbor germs that may spread throughout the facility. Similarly, in many applications where robotic arms are used there are similar issues with undesirable material entering into the slot in which the carriage travels.
In addition to these problems, there is also a major safety issue for equipment having a carriage or other mechanism traveling in a slot in a column. The unprotected opening can attract fingers and hands that could be injured if the machine is in operation while the hands are present. Many times significant forces can develop as an arm or other device travels in the slot that could crush or sever fingers caught in the slot.
One approach to solve the problem of the open slot in a column has been to provide a brush member that is attached on one side of the slot and has its bristles extend over the slot toward the other side of the slot. Alternatively, there may be a pair of brush members that are attached to each edge of the slot with their bristles extending toward the center of the slot. The brush members use the bristles of the brush as a means to block the opening and prevent foreign material from entering the slot. The brush bristles are sufficiently flexible to permit the arm mechanism to travel along the slot. The problem with the use of a brush is that the individual bristles give the illusion of sealing the opening but in reality do not. Fingers and hands can still be injured during use because the opening is still at least partially opened to the exterior. With respect to debris and foreign matter entering the slot, the fingers create a problem in that there are considerable numbers of individual bristles. Each of these bristles provides a surface for dirt and grime to rest and can create a health hazard in those applications where a clean surface is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover that effectively seals the opening of a slot in a column having a moving arm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover that permits an arm to travel in a slot in a column without permitting dirt and debris to enter the slot.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cover for an opened slot containing a moving member that travels along the slot that provides protection to workers and prevents hands, and fingers, clothing tools and equipment from becoming caught in the slot.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved fork lift having a mechanism that travels in a slot that is protected from the environment.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved medical diagnostic device having arm that travels in a slot that is protected from the environment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a robotic arm that travels along a slot in a tubular member without permitting dirt and debris to enter the slot.